


Surprise after Surprise

by ZiouseM



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Masturbation, Prostate Massage, Scent Kink, Smut, Underwear Kink, Underwear Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiouseM/pseuds/ZiouseM
Summary: He couldn’t help himself... it just seemed like the thing to do at the time...
Relationships: Anthony | ChilledChaos/Anthony | GalmHD, Anthony | ChilledChaos/John Aprigliano, Anthony | ChilledChaos/Steven | ZeRoyalViking, Anthony | GaLmHD/John Aprigliano, Anthony | GaLmHD/Steven | ZeRoyalViking, John Aprigliano/Steven | ZeRoyalViking
Kudos: 7





	Surprise after Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Modest Proposal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462193) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Firstly this is a PolyDerp story where smarty has some thoughts about galm which lead to chilled catching him indulging in himself. 
> 
> Secondly this is my first time writing and posting in here so I hope it’s well received 
> 
> Thirdly I respect the relationships of the people these characters are based off of and want to stress this is just me having fun with fan fiction 
> 
> Fourthly enjoy the story!

It hadn't been his idea originally, It had been zes joke from last nights gaming session that spawned this idea.

The crew had met up a while ago and had been playing games together for a while. Sometimes monopoly, sometimes WMD, sometimes Mario party. 

On the day when this story takes place it was WMD.

“Come on that totally wasn’t fair you and smarty teamed when we specifically said no teams!” Ze sighed angrily as his last worm was knocked into the ocean by smarty’s last worm.

“Good job smarty!” Galm said picking the homing rocket and aiming it at smarty “ and we’re not teaming” He finished as he fired and blew smarty’s last worm into bits

The game ended with galm celebrating his victory, chilled sitting to the side having already gotten his anger out from being the first one out, zes pulling a defeated sad face as he was so close to winning his worm in a high place with a lot of health, and smarty with a look of betrayal. Until he looked at galm smiling ear to ear proud of his victory, suddenly his stomach was acting weird like butterflies had moved in and were throwing a party.

“This is why the bromance exists for moments like this when smarty hands you the win on a silver plater” chilled says before grabbed a cup he sat down earlier and took a slow sip of his drink.

“Don’t give me that chilled! You couldn’t count how many times I’ve lost your bromance” galm snapped back looking over to the two before looking over to smarty. 

“but not this time! Though I’ll admit with smarty’s help” he said acknowledging smarty with a hand on his shoulder. Throughout all of this smarty was all too aware of galm and inadvertently the several times he had ‘accidentally’ throwing the game. Though he didn’t really care about losing he should have tried to at least make it look like he was trying to win... fortunately ze spoke up after being quiet for quite sometime.

“I just think since smarty seemed insistent on riding galms dick all the way to the finish line after we agreed no teaming this win should be scrubbed from the records and we should play again” ze stated jokingly before shooting smarty a knowing look.

They continued to play but smarty couldn’t shake the look ze gave him or the words he shot his way in jest.

And it was that “joke” that lead to this awful idea which led him to his roommates room and to be completely honest he had acted on some intrusive thought that seemed to take control of him dictating his actions.

Mind you galm had just gotten back from the gym a little earlier and fortunately for smarty had left his gym clothes littered around the room.

he soon realized this was a horrible idea, but when he saw the green jockstrap with black trim laying on the corner of Galm's bed, he couldn't stop himself. It was almost like it was calling him, begging him to snatch it up, and before Smarty could even think rationally enough to leave it be he was already stealing the garment and running quietly back to his room.

He made it to his room and hurriedly closed the door behind him, he felt a little detached for reality for a moment as he moved over to the bed and sat down. As he sat down and stared at the garment, he immediately started feeling wrong like he shouldn’t have done this and regret was creeping into his mind.

He knew galm would eventually come looking for his underwear and if he learn smarty had it... he would a lot of explaining to do, but his body still sorta moving on it’s own had brought the jock up to his nose and he took a sniff of the green pouch that previously held his best friend and all thoughts vanished leaving a sudden hunger for more and a strange urge.

It smelled strongly of galm, his musk, his very essence flooding smarty’s senses. Smarty couldn’t think all he could do is breathe and this amazing aroma made him feel like he could die a happy man. He pressed his face against the lightly stained cloth of the jock and inhaled deeply again holding it there with one hand, feeling his dick through shorts with his other.

Relishing the wave of arousal that swept over him he fervently began stoking himself through his shorts. He knew this was wrong but the thought made him even harder.  
Taking another inhale of Galm's underwear, Smarty leaned backwards, resting his back on his covers. It smelled divine, just like galm as he expected but as he breathed in he could smell the sweat, the musk, he could almost picture galm wearing it in the gym working out in it sweating profusely into the jock, and the thing that was making smarty burn up was the jock itself had the smell embedded in it like no matter how much it’s washed the smell would remain and the thought made smarty harder than a brick wall. 

His dick was leaking like a faucet, a patch of dark fabric growing on the front of his shorts. He pulled them down with his briefs and grabbed his dick, whimpering into the fabric of Galm's jock.

Smarty was lost in everything the sent, the feeling of how he could get caught at any moment, the fact that galm was in the house, it all drove him mad. He couldnt even focus in the state he was currently in. However with this jock on his face and his mind hazy a strange urge came into his mind drawing his lust fogged minds attention elsewhere.

Smarty with the hand that held the jock to his face he felt around for his bottle of lube he knew was somewhere nearby. He stripped his shorts completely off his legs, and spread them wide imagining galm between his legs. Smarty squeezed out some lube onto his fingers, shivering as soon as it touched his hole. It was cold but Smarty didn’t care he need to be fucked so a little cold sensation wasn’t going to stop him. He inched two fingers in trying to not hurt himself but he was quickly loosing patience. 

Once his digits were lodged deeply within him a moan was ripped from his throat as he began moving in himself thinking of Galm’s dick fucking him mashing his prostate brutally. Then he found his sweet spot and an intense flood of pleasure crashed over him fogging his mind with the haze of lust. Smarty knew Galm would hear but he couldn’t stop it his fingers wouldn’t let him the just kept moving in him as if the had a mind of their own and to be honest he kinda wanted galm to catch him, to see him like this splayed out on his bed fucking himself open with his fingers with his jock held to his face.

moaning lewdly as he slowly massaged his prostate with his fingers he began to want, he wanted something to reach deeper than his own fingers could and fuck him into an orgasm he had only dreamed about.

“Fuck... fuck me Anthony..." smarty moaned his mind imagining galms hands moving along his skin, his words spitting dirty profanity and sweet nothings into his ear, his dick pounding his prostate in a similar way to his fingers currently.

The desperate call slipped out of his mouth without warning, Smarty ached for him... for Anthony.

Smarty being lost in the sensations of everything didn’t notice the door open or hear the footsteps approaching him. Suddenly smarty was snapped outta out of his sexual trance by Chilled standing at the edge of his bed startling smarty.

As smarty looked up at Chilled who had an unreadable expression he immediately pulled the jock off his face and the fingers outta his ass and tried to cover himself. 

“C-chiled?! What are you doing in here!?” Smarty exclaimed as his face bright red and he pulled his blue blanket clutched to his chest. 

Feeling embarrassed and ashamed by being caught he stared anywhere but Chilled fearing the emotion he’d see in Chilleds eyes had he been looking at the Italian until...

“Galm was looking for his jock... did you just have it on your face? You did didn’t you... you like smelling underwear john?” Chilled said grabbing the jock from John after putting his knee on bed to get closer to him.

Johns eyes snapped up and as his connects with Chilleds and he sees his lust blown pupils and confusion snakes his way onto his face, however Chilled wastes no time and yanks the blanket off of John revealing his half naked friend. John still confused just stares dumbly at Chilled before he quickly tries to cover himself it’s his hands.

“I- it’s not what it looks like-“ John says blushing furiously at Chilleds actions but before he could finish Chilled grabs his shirt that he still has on and pulls him up face to face with him silencing John's attempt at an explanation. He leaned in, inches away from his roommate's blushing face.

"You didn’t answer my question John." John gulped and after a bit of deliberation nodded slowly feeling more embarrassed that he’s admitted to essentially being a jock stealing perv.

Chilled being inches from John face he smirked and closed the distance roughly kissing John harshly.

Though it was harsh the kiss was mostly innocent not using tongue effectively and though chilled was definitely very touchy-feely with his hands sliding up and down johns body feeling his body through the shirt he had on. He found it annoying but chilled kinda liked John like this half naked at his mercy, taking his still roaming hands and stopping at John nipples rubbing them slicausing a broken moan to escape johns lips from the sudden aggressive touch chilled stopped and looked into John eyes for a confirmation because before anything chilled likes getting consent(though it was a bit late).

John for a moment thought to stop... but with the Situation they’re both in stopping now would be super awkward and John was interested in seeing where this was going. Chilled wasn’t galm but he in his own way was handsome so In his lust clouded mind smarty nodded to chilled to keep going and giving chilled the opportunity surged back in for a kiss but this time it was more passionate and sloppy allowing for chilled to slide his tongue into johns mouth claiming it as his in that moment.

Caught off guard by chilled he grabbed onto chilled clinging to him and as chilled deepens the kiss John finds himself slowly falling back into the hazy spreading his legs for chilled moaning into Chilleds mouth. Then he suddenly pulls up from the bed breaking the heated kiss and dragged John up from the bed and to the door.

John tries vainly to try and figure out what chilleds plan was before deciding to let chilled simply guide him and as he was all the way into chilled bedroom still half naked and blushing as red as a tomato.

As he pushes John into the room, it’s dimly lit inside and upon first glance John notices ze laying on the bed with the covers pulled up to his stomach his hair looking a bit messy more so than usual and upon longer inspection a few marks lining his neck. 

“Steven I need you to go get galm” chilled says pulling John deeper into the room then gesturing with his head to the door he stand in between John and the door. “Tell him I’ve got a surprise.” Chilled finishes with a smirk while taking his hands and sliding them down to John ass slowly whilst kissing his neck and throat marking him up a bit.

Ze seeing this stood up to obey and as he got outta bed John noted Stevens wearing nothing but a large white shirt slightly to big for him and a red lacy thong that seems to demand attention due to the contrast of its deep red color against the pale skin of zes ass.

When he passed the Italian and his prey shooting a glance to John a smirk graced his face as he crossed the room quickly and as he reached the door chilled without removing his attention from John tossed galms jock behind him for ze to catch.

“Also return that to him I’m sure he’s gonna want It back” chilled says pushing John onto the bed and climbing on top of him.

As the door closed with a click chilled quickly grabbed johns hands and pinned them above his head. John in this new location and situation felt helpless but he knew chilled wouldn’t hurt him that however didn’t help his confusion but he didn’t have to worry about it for long as chilled looked down at him before his smirk still present and concerning for the boy pressed beneath him. He moves close to johns ear his breath sending shivers down John spine.

“You think if I make you moan my name for the whole house to hear that galm would get jealous?”

... END OF PART 1

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy the story? We’re there typos or sentences that didn’t make sense? Feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
